Reina Inefable
by Sagara Villanueva
Summary: Wembley, 13 de Julio de 1985. Queen toca sus éxitos para un público que lo ama, canta sobre el amor, sobre la vida y sobre el dolor, también sobre el valor y cada letra le entra en la piel a Crowley y a Aziraphale que sin saberlo, se encuentran en el mar que grita en olas un solo nombre. Regalo para Roxana Menes, con todo el amor del mundo.


Desde lejos y a través de las 74,000 personas aglomeradas en aquel estadio que hacían retumbar el suelo y la carne de todos con los coros de una multitud excitada, feliz, emocionada y agradecida, Crowley lo miró.

Estaba ahí, mal vestido para la ocasión y para el momento, llevaba ropa formal, elegante y seguro que era incómodo y caluroso, sin embargo, a Crowley le parecía la imagen mas perfecta del mundo.

El estadio vitoreaba al unísono a un hombre que con solo su presencia y la de la banda que se volvería inmortal, encendió cada alma en ese lugar, la del pelirrojo sobretodo estaba en llamas. La banda que era para los que nadie entiende, para los que nadie se esfuerza por conocer, para los extraordinarios que el mundo no veía pero que en ese concierto se hacían presentes como lo que eran, campeones.

Para Crowley, "Queen" se había convertido en la base de su vida, de su nueva vida, esa que le permitió soñar con ser algo más que lo que le habían dicho que era, la banda que lo hizo redescubrir el ideal propio de ser él mismo... de ser libre.

Ahí estaba después de vitorear "_Bohemian Rhapsody_" con la mirada fija en ese chico regordete de cabello rizado y color peculiar tan exaltado como lo estaba Crowley mirando al frente, hacia el escenario que enaltecia a "Queen" como lo que era, la mejor banda del mundo.

Era perfecto, perfecto en apariencia, bello, tierno, atractivo, sensual y amante a las letras de la Reina… Estaba tan seguro que él era ese alguien que le faltaba a la vida del pelirrojo. Era él, claro que era él.

JODER, CLARO QUE SÍ.

En una multitud tan grande como aquella, Crowley se sentía una aguja, una aguja que por primera vez ya no estaba perdida en ningún pajar; caminó como pudo, cediendo y tomando lugares, pecando de impertinente para abrirse camino en un mar de personas que también deseaban estar más cerca, y entonces sonó, aquel himno divertido, aquellos ritmos musicales que hablaban de lo que justo en ese momento estaba naciendo en su corazón. Queen siempre tan acertados, tan oportunos hablando de una pequeña cosa llamada amor.

Y de nuevo, a Crowley le pareció que la canción era para él, para ese chico que aún no lo miraba, para ellos, era una señal. Estaba seguro de que sí su vida fuera una película, ese momento, el momento en que lo miró sonreír y el instante en que dio su primer paso hacia él, sería grabado en cámara lenta. También estaba seguro de que si esa película fuera proyectada en cines, todos en la sala contendrian la respiración así como él en ese momento.

—Hola —saludó con confianza, con energía y sobre todo con la certeza de que estaba bien.

El chico de cabello rizado volteó ante el saludo y sonrió de inmediato, llevaba las mejillas rojas por el calor y a Crowley le quedó claro en ese preciso instante que Queen tenía razón, el amor es algo loco, pero no decían nada sobre que también se debía ser un demente para que le gustara esa posibilidad.

Crowley había visto y recibido muchas sonrisas en su vida, pero la que estaban dedicándole a causa de su saludo no se comparaba con ninguna que hubiese visto antes ni con nada en el mundo, no recordaba poemas que fueran más hermosos que aquel gesto inocente.

—Hola —le respondió sin dejar de sonreír ni de disfrutar la música a su alrededor pero dando un paso a la derecha para que Crowley se acomodara a su lado y este entendió el acto. El espacio por supuesto no era mucho, así que inevitablemente su cuerpo se pegó con el del chico que, pese a la ropa, podía sentir su calor emanando de la piel.

—Soy Crowley —gritó.

—Es un nombre increíble —contestó sin mirarle, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo pensara sobre la muy probable opción de ser una molestia y no el inicio de una historia romántica como le hubiera gustado.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La pregunta no tuvo respuesta y solo se perdió como el humo del escenario en el cielo, Crowley miró al chico con más detenimiento por si aquello no se convirtiera en nada más que un fugaz enamoramiento de concierto. Quería conservar la imagen, la apariencia del chico que le había robado el corazón al ritmo de Queen.

Era inusual, imperfecto y más allá de todo, era todo lo que no sabía que podía amar a tan corto período de tiempo.

Estando ahí, a su lado, se dio cuenta de que aunque quería conocerlo mejor, del mismo modo también entendía que quizá no era para él. A su modo se preparó para dejar ir ese momentáneo pedazo de historia que fue capaz de tener aunque fuera solo por un pensamiento, y amo la capacidad que tuvo para apreciarlo. Era, a su escaza comprensión del amor platónico como una aurora boreal, una belleza para apreciar de lejos y guardar en el único lugar que podía apreciarlo como la estela milagrosa que era.

La banda que grito al cielo su regreso en el escenario de aquel magno concierto seguía consumiendo los veinte minutos que debían ser suyos, y Crowley, a su vez hacia suyo el recuerdo de la compañía.

Cuando la canción terminó, Freddy guardó silencio, parecía cansado pero aún así, con un solo movimiento de su brazo incendió a la multitud. Fue en esos breves segundos en los que el sonido se ausentaba, cuando escuchó la voz más dulce del universo, incluso mejor que la del mismo Mercury ahí adelante.

—Aziraphale —fue lo que dijo con timidez—. Nombre es Aziraphale, es un gusto conocerte, Crowley.

Para Crowley, el sentimentalismo era una mierda que no le afectaba, o al menos eso creía. Había crecido con una familia poco amorosa, de esas que pensaban que gritar era mejor que un abrazo y de esas que no sabían lo malas que eran para ellas mismas porque en su mundo, ser agresivos hacía fuertes a los miembros que la conformaban, y de fuerte Crowley no tenía mucho, era sencillamente que estaba muy acostumbrado al dolor. Y pese a los años de mala convivencia y malos ejemplos de romance, ahí estaba, considerando a Aziraphale el nombre que marcaría un antes y un después de haberlo escuchado.

Aziraphale por su parte, no era un chico que gustara de grandes y acalorados conciertos, pero incluso alguien tan aburrido como lo consideraban los chicos de su edad, sabía que Queen en ese estadio sería la banda que abriría un agujero en el cielo y aquello no podía permitir perdérselo. A diferencia de Crowley, quien lo había mirado por casualidad o por alguna jugada cómica del destino, él lo descubrió mientras la ansiedad amenazaba con atacarlo en medio de tanta gente y ruido, y en su soledad, optó desesperado buscar un punto de referencia, cualquier cosa que pudiera distraer a su mente del ataque... y ahí, buscándolo, lo halló.

Jamás creyó que se vería tan fascinado por alguien tan excéntrico como Crowley se presumía con su cabellera roja y larga y con su ropa tan a la moda del momento, y con esos lentes tan extraños que sin duda le quedaban bien y que al mismo tiempo ocasionaba en Aziraphale una tremenda curiosidad. Y cuando visualizó todo lo que conformaba a Crowley, se ubicó a sí mismo como alguien que no le interesaría a un hombre como ese. Crowley destilaba irreverencia y atrevimiento, parecía la clase de chico que se sabe las reglas solo para que un día pueda romperlas como se debía.

—Parece un nombre religioso —contestó Crowley—, como de ángel. El mío parece como uno del bando contrario, sabes.

Aziraphale rio encantado y regresó otro de esos cortos lapsos temporales en los que el estadio callaba porque la música hace una pausa en espera de la siguiente canción.

—Serías un demonio y yo un ángel, un clásico.

Crowley lo miró de reojo y en privado le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba innegablemente nadando en eso que nunca comprendió del todo o más bien que ni siquiera saboreó en el principio, amor.

—Amo los clásicos —soltó Aziraphale sin ser muy consciente de que lo había dicho y no solo pensado, y Crowley se sonrojó como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo que le iba bastante bien porque el color de su piel hacía un maravilloso juego con el color de su cabellera.

_We will rock you_ comenzó a rugir desde lo alto del Wembley y ambos se sintieron dueños de la canción, del himno que todos coreaban pero que en esa pequeña área apretada era solo de ellos. Se armaron de un desconocido valor, de un fuego que venía bien para hacer locuras. Aziraphale no era un hombre que las cometiera, pero sí uno que de vez en cuando gustaba de guardar una posibilidad para hacerlas y a Crowley le sentaba bien ser una travesura, ser la travesura secreta que podría cometer.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo, ángel? Después del concierto, por supuesto.

—¿Ángel?

—¿Te molesta que te llame asi?

—Vas muy rápido para mí, Crowley.

—Entonces solo la invitación a comer, Aziraphale.

No supieron cuándo o cómo, solo notaron a modo de eco, que "We are the champions" marcaba la salida de su banda favorita, como siempre, llamándolos a la aventura de atreverse a ser más de lo que siempre les dijeron que podían ser.

La sensación era poderosa, como si atravesaran un aro de fuego infernal que pese a la amenaza no les causa temor porque son valientes, son temerarios y sobretodo, son inefables.

—Me gusta Ángel.


End file.
